Question: The number $n$ is a prime number between 20 and 30. If you divide $n$ by 8, the remainder is 5. What is the value of $n$?
Answer: We look at multiples of 8 greater than 15 and less than 25 (since adding 5 should make the number between 20 and 30). So the multiples of 8 that we consider are 16 and 24. Adding 5, we get 21 and 29. Only 29 is a prime number so $n=\boxed{29}$.

OR

When we divide 20 by 8, we get a remainder of 4. That means 21 will have a remainder of 5. The next number with a remainder of 5 would be $21+8=29$. When we consider 21 and 29, $\boxed{29}$ is the prime number.